Rapid thermal processing (RTP) is one thermal processing technique that allows rapid heating and cooling of a substrate, such as a silicon wafer. RTP wafer processing applications include annealing, dopant activation, rapid thermal oxidation, and silicidation among others. Typical peak processing temperatures can range from about 450° C. to 1100° C. The heating is typically done in a RTP chamber with lamp devices disposed above or below the substrate being processed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic front view of a traditional lamp 50 used in an RTP chamber (not shown). The bulb 70 is connected to a lamp base 60 through a seal 80. The lamp 50 also has typical features of lamps, such as filament (not shown) in the bulb 70 and wires (not shown) to connect the filament to electrical power. The lamp base 60 is coupled to a plug 90, which is coupled to electrical power (not shown) when the lamp 50 is in use.
A common problem with all lamps is eventual lamp failure. When a RTP chamber uses lamps to heat the substrate from below, access to remove the lamp is often limited the areas around the bulb. For example, when a lamp, such as lamp 50, fails in a RTP chamber, lamp 50 can be removed with a hose having a suction end to grip the bulb 70. A problem arises when the bulb 70 breaks or another issue prevents removal of lamp 50 by using a suction device. Often the chamber housing lamp 50 will have to be disassembled to remove a lamp 50 with a broken bulb 70. Disassembling a chamber to remove a lamp is time consuming and is not cost effective.
Therefore, a need exists for improved lamps that simplify removal of the lamps from thermal processing chambers.